¿ELECTRONIC ANGEL? ¡ELECTRONIC DEMON!
by Nanashi Maro
Summary: "Apágate trasto del demonio, apágate, apágate ¡Maldito programa, ciérrate de una vez!" A veces, un programa vivo no es una buena sorpresa... Más cuando eres propensa a exagerar todo; "Jóvenes, por favor, no usen drogas. Lo único que harán es convertirlos en nerviosos energúmenos gritones que creen que las computadores están vivas". -Contraparte-


VOCALOID

Kagamine Rin/Kagamine Len (**No** Twincest)

One-shot (1 304 palabras)

Parodia/Humor

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Vocaloid, ni la canción ni la imagen me pertenecen. Si así fuera estaría cobrando un gran sueldo en vez de escribir mierda literaria ¬_¬

* * *

**¿ELECTRONIC ANGEL? ¡ELECTRONIC DEMON!**

Los siguiente escritos son fragmentos extraídos del cuaderno hallado junto a la computadora del sujeto cuyo paradero se desconoce y búsqueda efectuam-… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya la hallaron? ¿Qué estaba con su novio? ¡¿Porque carajo no me dijeron antes?! Ni de coño, no borrare nada… ¿En qué estaba? Claro, ya: Las fechas así como los nombres mencionados han sido alterados para proteger la identidad de la persona (y para darle más formalidad a esto). Aclaro también que sólo ha sido extraído lo que concernía a este caso: la "desaparición" de la joven y el extraño comportamiento que dicen mostraba antes de ésta.

"x/xx/xxxx.

Querido diario:

Por fin he podido comprar el programa (_censurado, no tenemos presupuesto como pagar los derechos de autor…) _que tanto deseaba ¡Estoy emocionada! Cuando hice el pedido grite como histérica al confirmarlo, creo que deje sorda a la señorita que me atendió."

_Soy tan feliz, ¡por fin dar asesorías a niños idiotas ha dado frutos!_

Lo siguiente está fechado seis meses después:

"Hey diario, ¿qué crees? A los de mensajería al fin les dio la gana mandarme mi pedido, ¿te acuerdas? Donde te dije que había gritado y causado sordera a la operadora. Ahorita lo estoy instalando, ¡va en 34%! ¡No puedo esperar!"

Después una serie de garabatos, parecidos a espirales, antes de continuar:

"¡Rayos! Creo que hice algo mal…bien, creo que mañana llamare al técnico"

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No te borres, por favor! ¡No, seis meses de espera a la basura!... ¿He?... ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Carga! ¡Carga, maldita sea! ¡Sí! ¡Soy la gran ama!_

Un lapso de tres días antes de que encontrarse con:

"¡Uff! ¡Ay, diario! De la que me salve, te aburriría contándote los detalles de cómo yo, la gran fanática ama de las computadoras, lo instale así que pasare a (imagina ahora una gran exclamación de sorpresa y alegría ¡Fanfarria pues!) ¡YA LO PROBE! ¡Si, le he _clicleado_ a todo botón mostrado y al final he descubierto cómo hacer para que los avatares anden libren por la pantalla (una especie de _shimeji_), sólo que estos sólo caminan de un lado para otro y desaparecen de tanto en tanto.

Si~ esta genial, y es colorido y los dibujitos son tan lindos. Iré a ver si puedo usarlo (-risas- lo pedí pero no se usarlo, mátame)."

_Muy bien, si pude pasar el examen de inglés al azar puedo hacer cualquier cosa… ¡Ay, no! ¿A qué le pique? _

Las siguientes notas se dispersan por alrededor de veinte páginas, cada una de ellas contiene además del fragmento de tres a cinco dibujos pequeños y ocasionalmente alguna fotografía que lo ilustran además de diversos borrones y rayas sueltas. El lapso de tiempo entre cada una varia al azar, puede ser de algunas horas a dos semanas máximo.

"Ne diario~ Creo que moriré de felicidad. Ya sé manejarlo ¡Es tan divertido! ¿Recuerdas todas las canciones que escribía en ti hace algún tiempo? Bueno, he empezado a hacerlas. Es fácil pues aún recuerdo la melodía que había pensado al escribirlas."

"Diario, diario ¿Sabes? No tengo favorito.

No puedo decidir entre uno y otro, son demasiados geniales ambos como para elegir. Ah~ Me dan nervios."

_Es que son tan tiernos y lindos, ¡quiero apretarle las mejillas a ambos!_

"Hoy use a Rin solamente, fue un "tiempo de chicas". La arregle, a su avatar la puse bien _bonis _y luego la puse a cantar una canción algo cursi que tenía guardada. A la mitad me puse yo también a cantar con cara de felicidad."

_Me moriré de hambre si me voy de cantante_

"Hoy vi a Len acostado sobre la barra de herramientas. Dime loca, pero me pareció tan desanimado que me puse a jugar con él, hice que cantara esa canción donde no suena como chica y, no sé, yo lo vi más feliz luego de eso, me dio tanta risa…"

_¡Dios! Estoy preocupada por el ánimo de un programa digital… ¡Debo estar demente! _

(A partir de aquí los trazos parecen perder seguridad mostrándose más temblorosos)

"Hoy quise utilizar a ambos en duo… Creo que no salir me está afectando, de a tiro vi como antes de comenzar a cantar ambos me sonreían y luego, debo ver al psicólogo, ¡ambos se hicieron gestos! ¡Len le frunció el ceño a Rin y ella le mostro su lengua! Tal vez necesite lentes, si, debe ser eso…"

"Ok, ahora estoy muy segura de haberlo visto. Hoy pase el mouse sobre Rin y bueno ella se…se… ¡hizo lo mismo que un gato cuando lo acaricias! pero sin el ronroneo. Lo peor es que mientras lo hacía Len ensombreció y se vio enojado y sorprendido… Me dio miedo y mejor hice lo mismo con él y fue Rin después quien se "enojo". Creo que este programa es algo…extraño"

_Pero... ¡Oye! Es en serio, no he fumado nada desde hace tres meses… el programa está vivo ¡Vivo!_

"Esto está empeorando, hoy, en medio de la canción que había planeado para Rin, Len se apareció (te juro que nunca le di clic a su icono) y empezó a cantar con ella. Y ella pareció enojarse porque luego vi (no, no estoy drogada lo juro) como ella le dio un zape… ¡En ningún lugar mencionaba que el programa estaba vivo!"

_Le dio un zape, Rin le dio un zape, ¿cómo le dio un zape? Le dio un zape, no alucine ¿Verdad? Un zape por el amor de Dios…_

"Voy a morir por un paro, hace rato al parecer Rin decidió vengarse (me da miedo hablar de ellos como seres vivos), pues cuando "visite" a Len me lo encontré con la cara pintarrajeada como payaso y sobre la camiseta escrito: "Ni-chan envidioso"… Grite como loca al verlo"

_¡Dios mío! Se ha vengado, Rin se ha vengado..._

"Ayuda, por favor ¡Ayuda!

Diario, no sé qué hacer, ya les he dicho a todos pero nadie me cree. Es más mi mamá cuando le conté me dijo "Ay, m´ija creo que si te afecto que tu papá te tumbara de la cuna de chiquita" y luego se pusieron a discutir entre ellos pasándose la responsabilidad de esa caída… Mis amigos están igual, no me creen un caraj es horrible ¡Voy a morir de estrés! ¡Moriré joven y bonita y virgen! –Lloriqueos–"

_Programa del demonio, te odio ¡Te odio! Me creen loca por tu culpa…_

_"_Hoy, tragándome todas mis opiniones respecto al tema, mande exorcizar mi compu. Sé que es exagerado pero no se me ocurrió más ¡Maldito estrés que no me deja pensar!"

_¡No digas ni hagas nada! ¡Haz lo que el Padre diga!_

"No funciono, diario. No funciono… Ya lo decidí: me voy a ir de aquí. Iré con mi novio y desde ahí mandare a alguien para que tire esta computadora. Hoy me asusté mucho cuando al prenderla vi a ambos, ahí, observándome fijo. Grite cuando vi que en sus ojos, sus pupilas eran un par de figuras extrañas… ¡Pensé que eran demonios! Aun más al verlos volar (¡Sí! Volar) cada uno con un ala, tomados de la mano y con una mueca maliciosa !Tomaron mi mouse! !La flecha del mouse! !No la sueltan! !No la sueltan!

¡Yo me largo! ¡A la mierda todo!"

___¡Maldito programa, ciérrate de una vez! !Ciérrate! _

_Apágate trasto del demonio, apágate, apágate _

_¡Otra vez me están viendo! ¡Ah! ¡Apágate! ¡Apágate! ¡Apágate!_

El diario termina con esa nota. La joven, como leyeron al principio, fue encontrada en casa de su novio en pleno acto sexual. Sus vecinos explican que la vieron salir de su casa hace catorce días en medio de gritos y tropezones a eso del mediodía.

Al interrogar a la joven y su novio sobre lo ocurrido, él refiere que ella llego hace dos semanas a su casa en una especia de crisis nerviosa. Ella no ha dicho nada al respecto sobre el incidente. Sus familiares y amigos piden que se le hagan análisis y estudios pues con las últimas pláticas que sostuvieron con ella dudaban de su salud mental.

Lo único que puedo decir respecto a esto es: Jóvenes, por favor, no usen drogas. Lo único que harán es convertirlos en nerviosos energúmenos gritones que creen que las computadores están vivas.

Y también, se los ruego: ¡dejen de pedir cosas raras por Internet, carajo!…

* * *

Los errores que tiene en la parte donde es el "diario" son intencionales, pues se supone son narrados por una adolescente **(N**, me base en ti, creo que te conozco más de lo que creía...rayos!)

Aclarando: soy **C**.

Sí, la contraparte de Electric Ángel, un drabble que** N** tiene planeado escribir… Conociéndola seguramente lo terminara en primavera…

**N**, no te mando esto porque me da hueva. Por cierto, borre Sarashi Asobi de tu computadora, tómalo como una pequeña venganza por el pino.

Ahora…tengo sueño. Púdranse! E infelices fiestas! Nos vemos cuando vuelva a darme ganas de cagar cursiladas LOL.

Quieren mandar: Insultos? Amenazas? Lecciones de ortografía y redacción? Mil pesos?! Manden un rewiev y recibirán un lindo: "Me vale chosto" :D Excepto con lo último, si mandan lo último aparte de eso recibirán también un: "Y gracias idiot , me largo a mierdolandia!".


End file.
